1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging of the type used for food products. More particularly, this invention relates to containers which are formed from a single blank into a triangular shaped carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartons used for the packaging of food products, and particularly flat products such as pizza, require a design which is not only economical to manufacture but easy to assemble at the point of purchase. The fast food and pizza industries have developed a unique and intense demand for such cartons to facilitate the carry-out sale of products. An example of a carton designed for a full size pizza is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,534. This carton is formed from a one-piece scored blank which folds to form a bottom, hinged sidewalls and a cover. Most importantly, corner formations are constructed to engage the pizza to prevent shifting as well as to provide support to the carton.
Recently there has been a growing trend toward the retail of smaller portions, such as a single slice of pizza, pie or similar items. However, no prior art package has been successfully developed for the smaller, wedge shaped products, which is economical, yet effective and easy to assemble.